


Video games and black holes

by SomeoneWillDieToday



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, I didn't know what to title this, renegades fic swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWillDieToday/pseuds/SomeoneWillDieToday
Summary: A thing I wrote for the renegades fic swap.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Video games and black holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narcissacronin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/gifts).



> I am sorry for this mess.

“Yes!” Oscar shouted, throwing his fists in the air and whooping loudly. “I win!”.

They were playing Final Blow, a very old boxing arcade game. Oscar had challenged her to a round of the game while they were eating lunch in the cafeteria after a morning stakeout. She had accepted the challenge, and a single round quickly turned into 5 rounds. Oscar beat her every time and she couldn’t figure out how he was doing it.

Ruby rolled her eyes and tossed another quarter into the machine, wishing he wouldn’t be so loud. Behind them, Nova, Danna, Narcissa and Adrian started cheering, and Ruby sent them a glare, which just made them laugh, except Narcissa, who looked like she was trying very hard not to.

Oscar grinned, “Well, it looks like I’ve got some fans.” He turned back to the game. “Ready?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Ruby pressed the play button. Their characters showed up on the screen and in the middle of the screen, it was counting down. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!”

She played as skillfully as she could, having her character throw punch after punch at Oscar’s character’s face, but he was better, and in no time her character had been defeated.

Ruby sighed and put the controller down. Her friends whooped behind them.

“Wanna know my secret?” Oscar said. “I got here at five a.m. and played until you got here.”

She elbowed him playfully, “That should count as cheating.”

“Well, you could have done it too.” He replied.

“Just because we could both cheat doesn’t make it not cheating.”

“I would argue the contrary.”

“You’re impossible.” she said jokingly.

Ruby noticed that their friends were not behind them anymore, but crowded around the television with many other prodigies. She walked over to where her friends were standing and began watching the news broadcast on the tv.

The screen was black, and for a second she wondered why everyone was staring at a broken tv, but she then noticed bits of color at the edges of the screen, and as the camera zoomed out, she could see that this was the city, and that there was a big, black hole in the middle of Gatlon.

“The void appeared a few minutes ago at 3:27 pm. It is believed to have been caused by an unidentified prodigy after conducting a robbery on 5th avenue. Hourly updates will be provided on the situation. If you are within a mile radius of this catastrophe, it is greatly advised that you evacuate and await further instruction.”

. . .

Adrian could see the people around him shifting uncomfortably. There were so many unknowns in this situation, and the prodigy who was doing this could just make voids to avoid getting caught. Unless the person doing this was using an object, they were screwed. Neutralization had been completely banned, and for good reason, but it would have been helpful in this situation.

“Holy smokes,” he heard Nova say next to him. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. As the broadcast ended, the crowd began to disperse and go back to their activities. They had all seen much worse done by prodigies.

“We should go check it out.” Adrian said. He knew he probably should stop rushing into jobs like this, but he couldn't help it. After dropping the Sentinel, he longed for the same type of heroic vigilantism that had come with that identity. The Sentinel had become a part of him, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Danna. “Can you at least get your someone on the council’s permission this time?”

“I will, don’t worry,” he tapped on his wristband and sent a message to his dads, asking if he could go check out the crime scene, provided he was safe. Their answer came almost immediately: Definitely not, don’t even think about it.

“Well, they said yes,” Adrian lied. Danna narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Oscar said, somehow not considering that he could be lying.

. . .

They left the building and headed down to the area of the city where the void had happened. When they got there, they found no void, or any sign that it had been there except the lack of people.

“This is… weird.” Oscar said. “Do you think the broadcast could have been lying?”

“Well, there’s no people here, so I don’t think so.” Narcissa said, picking a small object up from the ground and examining it. It appears to be a small black gem. “Any of you guys remember hearing what she robbed?”

“A jewelry store, I think,” replied Danna.

“Any chance this might be from there?” she said, holding up the gem. Suddenly, it slipped from her fingers and fell to the concrete.

. . .

Everything was white. Nova groped for any object, but she found none. The whiteness seemed to go on for eternity, and then, it stopped. The world came back to normal again.

She checked the time on her wristband. It had been three hours since the whiteness had started. Around her, she could see her team recuperating from seemingly the same thing.

“What the hell just happened?” Oscar said.

“Well, it seems like this thing created a small void.” Narcissa picked the gem off the ground again. It gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

“We should probably be careful with that.” Nova pointed out, hoping to not spend another three hours inside of one of those things again. Narcissa slipped it in her pocket.

A loud crash verberated from behind the group. They turned around to see someone lying on the ground, multiple black gems in hand. They quickly jumped to their feet and began running away from the group. Ruby threw her grappling rope and it wrapped around the person. They yelped and struggled. But were pulled back by the grappling hook.

After they had handcuffed the criminal and removed the gems from their posession(they confessed to somehow making the big void without getting sucked in themselves and going back to retrieve the gems), Adrian received a message from his Dads: You are grounded.


End file.
